


The Magnet Contest

by sera12105



Category: Ghost - Mystery Skulls (Music Video), Mystery Skulls (Band)
Genre: Complete
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2673842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sera12105/pseuds/sera12105
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lewis and Vivi have a competition.<br/>The objective: how many things can we stick to Arthur's arm before he notices?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Magnet Contest

**Author's Note:**

> wasamattayou-altair's prompt: http://actual-zackry.tumblr.com/post/103502860928  
> Please feel free to send me any MSAG (Mystery Skulls) prompts at http://actual-zackry.tumblr.com/ask  
> My main subject is Arthur. (Because he is my son.)

It starts out in the van at night, with you snickering at Lewis while you stick a small magnet to Arthur’s arm. He follows suit with another, replying with a whispered, “Bet I can stick on more before he notices.” And so the competition begins.

1: Vivi, a small piece of pipe cleaner.  
2: Lewis, a bottle-cap.  
3: Vivi, a loose bolt.  
4: Lewis, a pin.  
5: Vivi, a bobby pin.  
6: Lewis, a pen.  
7: Vivi, a sewing needle.  
8: Lewis, a paperclip.  
9: Vivi, metal shavings.  
10: Lewis, a staple.  
11: Vivi, a safety pin.  
12: Lewis, a spring.

Arthur’s arm starts shaking, gripping the steering wheel tighter.

13: Vivi, a binder clip.  
14: Lewis, a bracelet.  
15: Vivi, a tack.  
16: Lewis, a tea candle holder.  
17: Vivi, a pencil sharpener.  
18: Lewis, a barrette.  
19: Vivi, some earrings.  
20: Lewis, the spare keys.  
21: Vivi, a dime.  
22: Lewis, a ring.  
23: Vivi, a nail.  
24: Lewis, a tack.

Arthur’s arm jerks to the side, gripping the wheel in a death vice. The van swerves off the road and into a tree. Thankfully, nobody is injured.

Arthur isn’t amused when he finds 24 things stuck to his limp arm, though he’s more concerned about Lewis and Vivi’s safety than anything else. They feel bad about it and promise not to do it again.

His arm, unfortunately, needs to be tweaked. The magnets pulled some components out of place, causing the malfunctions.


End file.
